Acknowledging the Truth...
by Ascot no miko
Summary: A Takari gift fic for ~Lys~... also, I know I said that I wouldn't be getting as many fics out... but I had an inspiration! ^^; Please read, review, and enjoy!


A/N: Okay.... you know what I said about my fic Or maybe they won't...'? About how that was the strangest fic I've ever written? Well, I stand corrected. THIS is the strangest fic I've ever written.  
  
This is REALLY weird, but here's how it goes. When someone is speaking, it's in italics, and when they're thinking, it's in regular print. ALSO, if T.K. is the one to speak, then right under that, it'll be T.K.'s thoughts. Like this:  
_  
What T.K. is saying_  
  
What T.K. is thinking.  
  
_ What Kari is replying_  
  
What Kari is thinking.  
  
Get it? Also, for the first part of this fic, Cody doesn't have thoughts, but he does in the end. ^^; Please... work with me hear... if it helps, this is kind of like that old show, The Wonder Years, with two people instead of one.  
  
This fic is a gift fic and a dedication to ~Lys~, because she's been really helpful! ^^; Arigatou, ~Lys~-chan! And because it's a fic for ~Lys~, of course it's going to be a Takari!  
  
Enjoy the fic!  
  
*****  
  


**Acknowledging the Truth...**  


  
  
  
_ Hey, Kari, how's it going?_  
  
If only you could understand how I feel... Kari, I can't believe that you actually think of me as your friend- we're just Digidestined, you know. But you're so perfect.  
  
_ Nothing much, T.K. Are you done with that project at school?_  
  
Why can't I tell you? Oh, T.K.... sheesh, you probably only see me as Tai's little sister', or a fellow Digidestined'. Why is it that I torture myself like this?  
  
_Yeah... I got a B+, can you believe it? I laugh. I thought I was going to fail for sure!_  
  
Who cares about my dumb project? I sure as heck don't...  
  
Now, you, on the other hand... Kari, you make me feel so... so... God, Kari, why do you have to talk to me? I think that if you didn't, then I could admire you from afar, but no...  
  
I have to make an idiot out of myself.   
  
_ So, how did your test in Math go?_  
  
I can't believe I keep asking him about school! What am I suppose to be, some sort of stalker? Honestly... T.K. probably hates me now... sheesh...  
  
T.K., I'm sorry! Do you hate me now?  
  
I shouldn't be so rude.  
  
_ Hi, T.K. Hi, Kari.  
  
Oh... hi, Cody._  
  
Cody?! What's he doing here? This was suppose to be a time where I can talk to Kari alone!  
  
_ Hey, Cody, how're you doing?_  
  
Well, at least Cody stopped me from making a complete and total fool of myself... T.K. will be too distracted with Cody to noticed how dumb I'm sounding...  
  
_ I'm fine. Did Yolei tell you two that we were going to the Digital World today?  
  
Yeah, she did._  
  
Cody, leave already! We know about that stupid trip to the Digiworld, so why don't you buzz off so that I can talk to Kari alone!  
  
Good... he's turning to leave...  
_  
Uhm, Cody, did you hear anything about that uh, new digimon that the Digimon Emperor caught?!_  
  
I can't let Cody leave! I'll say something stupid, and T.K. will hate me! C'mon, Cody, you need to stay so that you can provide a topic or something!  
  
Good... he's turning back around...  
  
_ No, I haven't. Did Tai tell you something?  
  
He didn't tell me anything..._  
  
Great... I love Kari and all, but I just want Cody out of here! I mean, I like Cody as friend, but doesn't he get that I want to be alone with Kari?!  
  
Oh, yeah... he's nine years old...   
  
Still, I wish he'd take a hint and leave!  
  
_ Well, ah... Tai told me that Ken took over this new area in the Digiworld, and captured... uhm, Scorpiomon, I think!_  
  
My lord, did that sound as dumb as I thought it did?! .....sigh......  
  
I wonder why T.K.'s looking so angry? Is he mad that I'm sounding so dumb? Why can't I get it together?   
  
T.K. hates me, I just know it.  
  
I just have to make sure that Cody stays, so that I don't make a total idiot of myself!  
  
_ That's odd. I wonder how Tai figured it out?  
  
I guess he's just smart._  
  
I hate this already! I just want some time alone with Kari... not that it matters, she obviously would rather talk to Cody than pay any attention to me...  
  
Kari must hate me, now.  
  
_ That's my older brother for you! I laughed._  
  
Oh, no... T.K.'s looking really upset... what did I do? I can't believe it... barely five minutes, and already he's mad at me...  
  
T.K. must hate me, now.  
_  
Well, I guess we can figure it out once we get to the Digiworld. I'll see you both after school, okay?  
  
All right. Seeya._  
  
Finally! I can't believe it took him that much time to leave! Not that I don't like Cody, but... I want some time alone with Kari! I mean, with Davis hounding her all the time, it's hard to believe that I even get to talk to her anymore!  
  
_ Yeah... see you later, Cody!  
_  
No... now I'm going to make more of an idiot of myself...   
  
Oh, well... T.K. hates me anyway, it doesn't matter...  
  
Cody's turning to leave... I guess that this means that I'm alone with T.K. again... I'd love it if I wasn't such a dork...  
  
_ Oh, and by the way...?_  
  
_ Grrr.... Yes, Cody?_  
  
Come on, Cody! Leave! Go! I want to be alone with Kari...  
  
Maybe I can apologize to her or something...  
  
_ Wadaya want, Cody? I'm being cheerful..._  
  
T.K.'s looking angry again... what did I do? I wish he'd just tell me so that I could stop doing whatever it is... I don't like to make T.K. upset...  
  
He's so great, I'd do anything for him...  
_  
Well, I just wanted to say... if you two both like each other, why don't you just say it?  
  
_  
  
WHAT?!  
  
  
  
WHAT?!  
  
_ Why do you look so surprised? I mean, just because Davis is too dense to realize that you two like each other doesn't mean that I don't. It's really quite obvious.  
  
_  
  
I want Cody to leave now. Cody, go away.  
  
I can't believe he just embarrassed me like that!  
_  
  
_  
I want Cody to leave now. Cody, go away.  
  
I can't believe he just embarrassed me like that!  
_  
See you two later.  
  
_  
  
Good, he's walking away... I am so going pound that little punk into the pavement! He's totally made a fool of me... and how on earth did he know?!  
  
  
  
I can't believe it. Cody knew? But... what if it's not true? I mean, after all, Cody's just a little kid, and he was probably guessing....  
  
What if it is true?  
  
Oh, if only...  
  
_   
  
Yeah, Kari?  
  
Well... was what Cody said... was it true?  
  
  
  
An answer would be nice, T.K.  
  
  
  
.....because... because I like you.  
  
You... what?  
  
I like you, T.K. Really... I like you a lot.  
  
You do?  
  
Yeah... I do.  
  
You do?!  
  
Yeah, I already told you, I do. Do... do you like me?  
  
Well... yeah. I always have, Kari.  
  
  
_  
Was Cody right? I can't believe it!  
  
  
  
Thank you for telling me, Kari...  


  
~*~  


  
  
When one's heart is pure, all shall be revealed.  
  
_Or, at least, that's what Grandfather taught me. I muttered._  
  
I walked away from T.K. and Kari, smirking slightly in victory.  
  
It's about time they admitted it.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
A/N: Like I said, my new strangest fic. Oh well, I hope you liked it... please review! Ja ne! Kyra-chan  
  



End file.
